Happy Valentine's Day
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: Oneshot. Max has a secret admirer...


I had to do it, it's Valentine's Day! AndI hope you all had a good one. Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I. shall. Never. Drink. Again. Today, 9th February 2006, I vow to never, ever, touch anything remotely alcoholic. I won't even eat cake with a bit of Brandy in. I wall NEVER touch alcohol AGAIN! I guess you're wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Well I tell you exactly why I hate alcohol with a passion. It started the night before last at Tala's party…

It was about three hours into the party and we were all fairly drunk. And by 'we' I mean almost all the Beyblading teams that we've met. We were all having a laugh and a great time. People were talking, making-out, playing truth and dare and some drinking games. It was brilliant. Until three hours and ten minutes into the party. Tyson and I were chatting as were Ray and Tala opposite us. No one there thought I would touch a drink never mind take the alcohol but here I am, proving them all wrong and staring sadly at the empty glass in my hand.

"Hey Maxie!" then Kai, who, due to the large intake of alcohol, has been smiling and cheery most of the party, comes up to us. Five glasses in his left hand and an odd bottle in his right. "Got something for ya!" he sits down next to me (by the way, we're sitting on the floor next to a wall which Kai is now sitting against) and shows me the bottle.

"You're giving us Fairy Liquid to drink?" Tyson asks but I ignore him.

"What is this?" I asked looking confused at the bottle.

"Absinthe!" he whispers.

"Nice one Kai!" Tala shouts.

"Um, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Oh Ray, you're such a spoilsport!"

"Yeah and besides, you don't have to drink it! Only Max and I will drink it!" he looks at me and after a while I hold out my glass.

"Sure, why not!"

"Max I don't think you should…"

"Calm down Ray. You didn't think I should have drunken that vodka but I'm alright! Relax!" boy do I wish I had listened to him now.

Kai and I had now drunk two glasses of the green liquid. The other three were chatting and laughing while I was just staring at Kai as he finished the last drop from his glass. He turned and looked at me.

"Something wrong Maxie?" I continued to stare at him then I sighed.

"You're so sexy Kai." I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He smirked and lifted the bottle up and started pouring. I held my glass out again silently asking for more. "You have legions of fans. I mean, if you bunch up all the people who fancy you, there'd be enough to fill Italy." As you may have guessed by now, I was well and truly pissed. All sense, common or not, had gone and I was telling the guy I've had a crush since I was thirteen how hot he is. And things were going to get so much worse.

"Thanks Max" he takes another drink from his glass and I still watch him. Again, as he withdraws his glass he looks at me.

"God, everything you do is just so hot. The way you stand, the way you walk, the way you look at people, the way you talk even the way you drink…it's all just so sexy. God! I love you so much!" think that's bad? It ain't even half as bad as it's gonna get. I take a drink and he looks at me oddly.

"You love me?" he asks, eyebrow arched questionably.

"Hell yes!" he pauses for a moment.

"There's a difference between love and fancying you know Maxie."

"I know." I say simply and we both take another drink.

The bottle is now at its last drops and I've got my head resting of Kai's shoulder as I sit next to him. After the many random conversations we've had, I've somehow got back to me fancying him.

"So it's defiantly love then?"

"Yep. Has been for a few years."

"How do you know?"

"Because you make me feel funny and I'm constantly thinking of you. It was only a couple of nights ago when I was thinking about having sex with you. Our first time would be really special and romantic. There'd be candles and roses, you know, all that stuff, and after that, our sex would be wild and passionate!"

"Hmm. Feel like downing the rest?" he shakes the bottle at me.

"Sure" and after one sip, I passed out.

You see absinthe is a very strong alcohol and can make you hallucinate and stuff. That's why Kai and I didn't wake up until 8pm yesterday and why we've had a seriously bad hangover until about 3 pm today and that's why, for the last hour, I've been apologising to Kai and begging for his forgiveness. Actually, I'm really begging for him to forget it ever happened. At the moment, I'm washing up while Ray and Tyson have a game of cards. I hear footsteps approaching and turn around; it can only be one person.

"gasp it lives!" Tyson says jokingly.

"Shut up Tyson." He mumbles as he walks to the fridge and gets the carton of orange juice out. He stands next to me and just as I was about to open my mouth…

"Don't even think about saying it Max. It's alright; I forgive you and just forget about it." He says calmly drinking from the carton.

"Hey! Get a glass! We need to drink that too!"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on finishing it!" Kai answers, making an annoyed face at Ray.

"You better!" he mumbles turning back to his cards.

"What the hell is the point of Valentines Day?" Tyson asks when a corny TV ad comes on.

"It's just another day companies make up to get money out of you."

"Oh come on guys! It's sweet! You're just grumpy cos you have no one to spend it with!"

"And you do Maxie?"

"Well no but I still think it's a wonderful day!"

"Come on Max, like Kai said, it's a scam to get money out of you. It's so damn expensive!"

"That's because you sleep with about ten thousand women whom all assume are getting the special valentines." There was quiet. They may not agree but they knew they couldn't change my opinion. I love Valentine's Day. It's so romantic. It's that one day of the year when everyone confesses their love. What could be nicer!

"You always were a sap for corny romance Maxie"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you wanted to have sex with Kai by candlelight and rose petals scattered on the bed. You don't get much cornier." I quickly look at Kai, red as Tyson's cap, ready to apologise.

"Don't say it Max, I know. And Tyson, leave Max alone."

"But I was just…"

"We know so just drop it." And they did. We all went back to watching the telly.

Well it's 12pm and I couldn't feel happier. The suns shinning and four days until Valentines. Yeah I know I have no one to spend it with but all the sweet romantic stuff comes on telly and the radio.

"Yo, Maxie, wakey wakey!"

"Oh, sorry Ray, daydreaming."

"Ooohh, Kai?"

"What?" and in comes Mr. Ice himself.

"Oh um nothing I was talking to Max." I sigh. Might as well answer him.

"no." Kai goes behind me and gets some orange juice from the fridge. He grabs a glass, shakes it at Ray as if saying 'look I've got a glass, don't have a cow' and pours himself a drink. Ignoring our captain Ray turns to me.

"So max, do you have a gold pen?"

"A gold pen?"

"Yeah. Mariah wants me to make her card this year."

"Oh, I don't know. I might do in my room, I'll go check!" I dash off into my room and abruptly stop when I look at my bed. There, on the neatly made sheets lies a single red rose. I walk cautiously up to the bed and gently pick the flower up. I look at the tag on it. 'To Max,

Four day's until Valentine's Day.

With all my Love,

xxxx'

"What the hell?" I whisper softly to myself looking at the rose. Is this really a Valentines Day present or some kind of joke? Well, one way to find out. I walk back into the kitchen. The others were where I left them; Ray and Tyson sitting at the table and Kai leaning against the counter drinking. "Hey, guy's?" they all look up at me.

"Did you find one?"

"Well I found something…"

"What?"

"A Valentine present…"

"You have a valentine's?" Kai asks. Why does he sound so surprised?

"Well, yeah…"

"What was it?"

"Isn't valentine's day on the 14th?"

"Yeah and it's a red rose."

"Did it say who it was from?"

"No. It said, to Max, four days until Valentines Day, with all my love, question mark."

"Weird."

"Did any of you guy's send it as a joke? Can you just tell me please?"

"Well I didn't Maxie! What about you Ray? You've been digging at Max about Valentine's Day?"

"Tyson, I have more than enough presents to buy for Valentine's Day, why would I spend any more?"

"Are you sure you two didn't put it there?"

"Kai, we wouldn't!"

"Well then who could get in and put a rose in Max's room without any of us knowing?" he has a point.

"Oh no. If they can do that, what else can they do without us knowing?" Tyson asks worried.

"We just have to be careful. I know this person is supposed to love you Max and we don't want to ruin your chances or anything but we need to make sure they don't do anything else." I nod as he leaves the room. I don't care who this person is, well, I do but I don't want to go out with them, I want Kai.

Ok. So after yesterday's rambling about the rose and who could of given it, I've asked if we could leave the subject. I may not know who sent it but I'm guessing it was a joke. When I woke up this morning, there wasn't anything else in my room and everything's been ordinary. We're deciding on what film to watch next. We've had a kind of movie marathon since like 9 this morning, and after three films, we running out of options.

"Ok, what about _Flying Fish_?"

"We watched that like two days ago"

"Well we don't really have anything else. I've suggested all there is here."

"Hey I know, I've got Dodgeball?"

"Well there we go!"

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier Maxie!"

"I'll go get it!" I go into my room looking around the room to see if it's out when my eye's land on another red rose on my bed. What, again? I pick it up and look at the tag again.

'To Max,

Not long now…

With all my love,

S

xxxx'

S? Who the hell is S? Ok, this is freaking me out. I better ask the others about this.

"Guy's?" I walk back into the room this time, the rose in my hand.

"Is that the rose from yesterday?"

"No Tyson, this is today's rose…" I answer and sit down next to Ray.

"What does it say this time?" I hand him the rose so he can see for himself. He reads it out loud.

"To Max, not long now, with all my love, S…"

"Who's that?"

"Well it's obviously their initials."

"So who do we know with the initial S?"

"Steve"

"Spencer"

"Salima" Kai said shocking me a little. I forgot he was there, he's so quiet.

"Salima?" Ray questions.

"Just cos Max is gay doesn't mean it's automatically a guy. She seemed pretty flirty at the party." We all went quiet to consider this. She did flirt a bit…

"I think Kai has a point."

"Hey Max! You scored with a hot girl!"

"Great all I need now is to be straight" I say back to Tyson. I can't believe that salima would give this to me….

Ok, there is another rose, just like the others, red, alone and placed on my bed but this time the card says 'to Max, what gets lost easily and can uncover secrets and desires…, with all my love, SY' so it's SY now. And what the hell is it on about. Yet again I've told the others but they don't have a clue either.

"SY?...what's Spencer's last name Kai?" please god don't let it be Spencer.

"Petrova"

"Do any of us know what salima's last name is?" we all shake our heads. It looks like she's the one then. I don't know, it seems…odd. The pieces don't really fit. I know I'm gonna spend the whole day trying to figure that stupid riddle out. Let's hope tomorrow sheds a little light…

Alright, here it goes. I'm standing outside my bedroom door, about to go in. I know a rose will be there and another confusing tag. I just hope they've put their name on it this time. I slowly open the door and there on the bed is a single red rose but…there's something next to it. I close the door behind me and walk up and sit on my bed. I pick the two items up and read the tag.

' …a key.

This is to room 272 of the hotel Radino in town. Meet me there at 7pm tomorrow.

With all my Love,

SYL

xxxx'

They want me to meet them? And what the hells with 'a key'? Hold on! I pull the tag from yesterday out of my pocket and re-read it. Yes I keep them!

"What gets lost easily and can uncover secrets and desires…a key. Of course!" but, I can't show the others the key. I want to meet this person. And I will…tomorrow. But…I will however ask them about SYL.

"SYL? What the hell is this! Are they going through the alphabet?"

"Well, I'm not so sure if it is the person's initials."

"it does seem unlikely but still what could it stand for?" while Tyson, Ray and Kai, in that order, try to figure out what the letters mean, I try to figure out if it's such a brilliant idea to meet this person. I have to. It's the only way I'll find out who it is.

Wow! This place is posh. And it looks expensive. I step into the lift and go up to the second floor. Valentine's Day…today…and I'm meeting some stranger in a hotel bedroom no one else knows about. Not one of my smartest ideas. 270…271…ah, 272. I put the key in and slowly open the door. There's an orange glow in the room…there's loads of candles surrounding a double bed. There are rose petals scattered over the bed and all over the floor. There are a couple of items on the bed. I close the door behind me and walk over to them. There's another rose, the label says;

'To Max,

Happy Valentine's Day.

With all my love from,

Someone You Love

Xxxx'

Someone I love? I look at the other item.

"Absinth Chocolate?" who would give me Absinthe Ch…wait, it couldn't be…

"Did I get everything right?" I know that voice all too well. I turn round as Kai steps away from the wall beside the door. I. Can't. Breathe. He looks so hot! Black suits him so well! Black jeans and a black shirt with a few top buttons undone showing part of his beautiful pale chest. He steps closer to me and I can smell his unmistakable scent. I'm in a trance. I finally look up at his face and look straight into his eyes. They're not as cold as they usually are; they're softer and full of love, so I'm guessing. Could he really feel the same way about me? I feel his hand take mine and he entwines our fingers. "Max, until the party, I never realised you felt that way about me. And I never thought I'd tell you how I felt…" is he really doing this…is he telling me he… "Max, I've liked you for a long time and I think now I've fallen in love with you…" Oh. My. God. He…he loves me? I feel myself leaning in towards his face, I can't stop myself. But…he's leaning inwards too. Finally, our lips press against each other gently. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing our bodies closer. He does the same around my waist. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip and I open my mouth for his tongue to slip in. we moan as our tongues touch and roll together. As we part one of his hands come to my face and hold my cheek.

"We don't have to…" I put a finger to his lips and stop him from talking.

"I want too." He smiles at me and moves his hands to my shirt. Soon, our shirts are removed and our fingers trace every muscle; my body quivers under his touches. I dare to move my hands lower and start to undo his belt. Within moments I'm looking up at the most beautiful face as our naked bodies entwine. Our hands roam and explore each others bodies as if to try and memorise everything of the others body. Kissing passionately, we make love; Kai rocks back and forth into me and we become one. As we come down from our orgasmic high, he lies down next to me and takes me into his arms. I lean against him, smiling. He kisses my head and that's all that needs to be said. I know he'll always be here for me and that he loves me just like he knows I'll never leave his side and will always care for him. We fall asleep in each others embrace on this perfect Valentine's Night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
